Easier To Run
by yamashi-chan
Summary: Just a story about Kagome's love for Inu Yasha and his love and debt to Kikyo. 'Easier to Run' by Linken Park included.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!!! does this story look like it was written by a professional?? NO? didn't think so...  
  
A/N: Hello. This is my first Story. and im not very good at it. but thats okiedokie! i just want someone to R&R.   
  
CH1: Easier To Run  
  
Kagome couldn't bring herself to get up out of the grass. She was dieing. No doctor could ease her pain. Nobody could. She has to pretend to be happy. Smiles and laughter didn't matter to her any more. Inu Yasha was leaving and there was no way to stopping him.   
  
"The way he told me. It was horrible." She though. "Why did he do that. He said h-he hates me.Does he really want me to die?" By this thought she was in tears."Its all Kikyo's fault! That bitch.. She loves him for what he could be. I love him for what he is.." She almost started screaming at the moment she thought it.   
  
" Kagome-chan!!" a little voice yelped behind her. "Where have you been?" This was the tiny voice of the adorable Shippo. A slight smile wiped across Kagomes face. " You've been gone for 6 hours or more!! AND Inu yasha tried to cook dinner." His face scrunched at the thought. At the mention of inu yasha, Kagome almost cried again. Shippo notice how red Kagomes eyes were. "Are you alright, Kagome?" Shippo asked as quiet as he could.   
  
The words echoed in her head. Was she alright? She didnt anserw. She finaly brought herself to get up. The pain of walking closer to the one she loved was unbareable. " Maybe i should go Shippo.." Kagome whispered, unsure. "Theres no use for me here. Inu Yasha has Kikyo and everyone's happy." "I won't be." said shippo boldly, putting his tiny fists on his waist. Kagome giggled slightly. " Well i won't either" She thought to herself. The rest of the walk was silent.  
  
They came back to tiny camp like area they had set up the night before, were Kaede and Sango sat eating. "kaede, please tell me you made food while I was gone" said Kagome, a fake smile on her face. Kaede smiled brightly back. "Of corse dear" Kaede said as she handed Kagome a bowl of ramen noodles. "okay, thank you." said Kagome bubbly. Inu Yasha and Miriku ran over the hill. Kagomes heart sank. "i can't stay here I have to go!" Kagome said sharply. She ran off. "Kagome!! KAGOME!!" Sango yelled after her. "Whats wrong with the wench this time?" said Inu Yasha, "If its her butt again...." Shippo glared at inu yasha. He could see what was going on.  
  
Kagome just kept running. No place in mind. She just ran. suddenly, Cold. She could sense the Shikon No Tama coming close. "Could it be..?" she said to hersef. Some thing that sends shivers up and down your spine. "Naraku...." But it wasn't, It was Kagura. "Where is inu yasha?" She said. "Hes the one i want." Kagome started to run again.  
  
" Its easier to run,  
  
Replacing this pain   
  
with something numb  
  
its so much easier to go,  
  
then face all this pain  
  
here all alone"  
  
She wanted to go home. But she didn't know where home was anymore. back with her mother? No. she couldn't stand the shame of rejected. With Inu Yasha? No. "One word"she thought;Kikyo. Where does she go now? should she give up and let Kagura kill her? No, She didn't want to die that way. " All I want to do is be rid of this pain." 


	2. THings have Changed

Disclaimer:...i DON'T own Inu Yasha... i bet your in shock.... ok...nows the time you laugh at my stupid-non-funny disclaimer *nods*  
  
A/N: Last chapter wasn't that long. ill try to make it longer now. well any hoo. last chppie Kagome was fighting her feelings for Inu Yasha, but blindly he didn't notice or care. well...ON TO THE STORY!  
  
CH 2: Things Have Changed  
  
  
  
Kagome sat in between two trees hopeing Kagura wouldn't see her. She put dirt on her face to blend in. But the sense of the Shikon No Tama was long gone. There was still an errie vibe though. She turned around and saw a tall figure. She couldn't pick out who until the arrow flew past her face. "Kikyo.." She whipered. "This is the end of Kagome.." she thought  
  
Someone else jumped past her. " Leave her alone!" yelled Inu Yasha. " Im ready to go." "y-your leaveing...NOW?" She said, alittle afraid. "i have no reson for staying."   
  
" me..." was all Kagome could think. But she realized she was thinking out loud. Not with her words but with her tears. " why are you crying?" he said, blindly. "Im leaveing you alone..you can go back to your old life." " I DONT WANT TOO!" Kagome screamed without thinking. " I-I...I want you" She sobbed.  
  
He just stood there, stund. "why?" he finaly got the nerve to say. " Why me? I was horrible to you.." "NO! you wern't, you were...sweet in your own little way"  
  
" You own me you life Inu Yasha!" Kikyo said, selfishly. " Too hell you shall burn with me."  
  
  
  
Back at there camp Sango and Miroku were alone. Kaede and Shippo wen't out for food. " Where do we go now. are journey is almost over.." Sango said with almost a shaking in her voice. " Sango there is something i have wanted to ask you since the day I met you, but i have been afraid of what you might say." Miroku said unsure. Sango held rubbed the side of her arm, nervosly. "and, what was that?" " Sango, will you...can I...." Miroku olds out a brass ring with a ruby red dimond in it. Sango broke out into tears... but where they good or bad tears.  
  
  
  
Kagome didn't know what she was saying any more. Her love took over her mind. " Inu Yasha, Its time.." Said Kikyo, who look pleased at what she is doing to Kagome. Inu Yasha went over and whispered something to Kikyo. " i shall give you one day to say good bye to him.." and with that Kikyo left. But An okward silence took over the passing commotion.  
  
" Yes!" Said Sango. Miroku Almost passed out. "w-w-w-what?" He said. She leaned over to give him a kiss when...He groped her (-_-')...but sango didn't flip out like she normaly does...why this time she groped right back (A/N: one big happy groping couple) " They went to find Shippo and kaede.  
  
Inu Yasha look into Kagome's eyes. But she couldn't look back, not with all the tears. "I....I...I love you Inu Yasha" She look at her feet as soon as she got the words out. There was no reply. They just sat there. But you could almost see the change, there was no name calling, no words at all. " Don't..don't leave. Come back to my time." "I can't, my life belongs to Kikyo." "Don't go." " I have to Kagome" " If you love me, stay." " I- I want to so bad. Kagome, i never thought i would say this.. I love you too." 'you have no idea how long i have waited to here you say that.' She though out loud.... " so what happens now?" they both silently thought.  
  
...what happens now....  
  
A/N: DUNDUNDUN! i no its not very good but I want to know if you think the idea is good or not?  
  
Ja Ne. 


End file.
